


you look delicious and baby im starving

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chasing, Hunting, M/M, Predator/Prey, i guess?, its 3am as im writing this, listen....dont judge me for this, thats definitely the vibe i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: "Do you like this game? It's fun, isn't it?" Dream asks. He takes a few more steps in what George guesses is a direction away from him. "Does it scare you, George? Or... Maybe it excites you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	you look delicious and baby im starving

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am this is all i can think of please dont judge me i just hhhh, this is it. this is all i wanted to write. please i needed chase scene sorta stuff
> 
> i guess if you want more stuff like this ill do it-
> 
> anyway hi dont share this with the ccs thank u also hi boys if ur for some reason reading this: Do Not. that is ur warning <3

"Oh George...~"

Dream's voice seems to echo around the forest, bouncing off of all the trees before it reaches George. He bites the inside of his cheek, leaning up against the tree as he tries to catch his breath. He knows Dream isn't as close as he sounds. He _knows_ this! But Dream's voice follows him like a shadow and every time Dream taunts him it's like hot breath against his neck.

"Where are you, George?" Dream calls.

George doesn't answer. Instead he kicks off of the tree and starts running again, his feet crunching the leaves underneath him with every step. His lungs burn, he doesn't know how long he's been trying to escape for but he knows it's been a while. He hears a twig snap in the distance, a sharp crack that makes his heart beat even faster.

He isn't sure what Dream will do when he catches him.

George spots a cave in the distance. It's either going to be the only place he can catch a break, or it'll be his end. He barely has more than a few seconds to think before hearing another crack behind him which makes the decision for him.

He runs into the cave.

It's dark and freezing, so much colder than the outside was. He shivers and hides behind a wall, wrapping his arms around himself. Footsteps come closer and George feels his heart beating like thunder in his ears.

"Are you in here?" Dream asks. "Silly thing... Do you think you can hide?"

He says it so sweetly, but George has known him long enough that he can almost _feel_ the sharp cut of a threat underneath. He hears Dream walk around the cave and past his hiding spot but he doesn't allow himself to relax yet.

"Y'know... I like this game, George."

Dream stops walking. George assumes he's listening for any signs and holds his breath, shrinking back against the wall as much as he can.

"Do you like this game? It's fun, isn't it?" Dream asks. He takes a few more steps in what George guesses is a direction away from him. "Does it scare you, George? Or... Maybe it _excites_ you."

George feels like his heart is about to explode. Dream's voice again just feels so, _so_ close. He tries to ignore Dream's words but they dig into him and he can't help but think about it.

"I could do anything to you, couldn't I." Dream says, less of a question and more of a statement. His voice lowers to what might be considered a purr. "Oh, George... The things I'll do to you when I get my hands on you."

George definitely can't ignore the butterflies in his stomach or the shiver that runs down his spine. He can't stay here. It's not safe to stay here, he'll definitely get caught if he stays any longer.

He listens for a couple minutes. Dream makes no more sounds, takes no more steps. George dares to peek his head out from his hiding spot.

Nothing.

George steps out as quietly as he can, takes one look back and forth before turning to run again.

He doesn't make it far. He feels hands on his shoulders as soon as he makes it outside. Dream pushes him down onto the grass, pins his wrists against the floor and half straddles him.

"Hey there, pretty boy~" He says with a grin and a lick of his lips. He looks George up and down like he's a meal and Dream is starving. George shudders under his gaze.

Dream's skin against his is warm, almost feels like its burning his wrists. He gives a quick tug but its no use.

"Dream, please—" George says, but it comes out shaky and more like a gasp. "Don't hurt—"

"Hurt you?" Dream cuts him off. He leans down, and now George really can feel hot breath against his neck now. Dream laughs, muffled against George's skin. George's cheeks turn a darker red as he feels Dream breathe. "I could never."

"S-So you'll let me go?" George asks hopefully.

Dream pulls back. His eyes are dark, the usual green of his iris barely visible now around his pupil. His hair falls into his face and George fights down the thoughts of touching it.

"Why would I do that, George?" Dream murmurs. "You remember the rules of the game, don't you?"

 **Hungry**. That's the only word that George's flustered, tired mind can come up with to describe the look on Dream's face. George nods, words catching in his throat, coming out as a shaky whimper.

"Good." Dream let's go of George's wrists and sits back with a smirk. "You best start begging then, huh?"


End file.
